¿Vida? ¿O muerte?
by Kiw-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos por los que pasó Zelda a la hora de estar cara a cara con Zant y al ver en lo que se convirtió su reino. Para luego recibir una visita de parte de la princesa del Crepúsculo, que le hará pensar en más cosas sobre la decisión que tomó. (No tenía otra imagen xD)


**_¿Vida...? ¿O muerte?_**

(POV Zelda)

_Había llegado el momento, ya sabía lo que estaba por venir gracias a un aviso... lo que no sabía era lo que el ataque le causaría a mi reino, la decisión que me vería obligaba a tomar y las consecuencias que tendría hacerlo. Primero, una nube oscura aparecería y de ella saldrían criaturas horribles parecidas a demonios... poco después vi confirmado tal suceso, y esos seres mataban a cada uno de mis guardias que les hacían frente._

_Cuando solamente quedaron unos pocos, la nube negra desapareció y un hombre con una máscara que cubría su cara entró al salón del trono. En seguida tomé mi espada y me puse en guardia, dispuesta a defender mi reino, dos guardias me rodeaban, pero el miedo nos recorría el cuerpo ya que sólo quedábamos cuatro. El hombre, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo y sin sentir algo de temor, se acercó a mi junto con sus criaturas y se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras._

–Debes elegir: rendirte o morir.– Dijo tranquilamente.

_Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, miré confundida a todas direcciones y me percaté de que otro guardia fue atrapado por un ser de las sombras y podía notar el dolor que sentía en aquel momento en el que era ahorcado, pataleaba, tal vez deseaba morir en lugar de estar pasando por eso... ¿Es que acaso quería ver sufrir a mi gente? Si luchaba, moriría en el intento y mi reino tendría el mismo destino que si me rendía. La vida de muchos dependía de mi, al igual que la mía estaba en juego... solamente había una opción por tomar._

–¿Vida?... ¿O muerte?– Preguntó con el mismo tono que usó antes.

_Los dos guardias me miraron, preocupados. Después de pensarlo, cerré los ojos y solté mi espada... opté por rendirme y seguir con vida, esa fue la decisión que encontré mejor para el reino. No esperaba que fuera la correcta, sin embargo, ¿Cuál hubiera sido mejor en aquellas circunstancias?  
_

_Desde la torre en la cual me encerraron, observaba con tristeza en lo que se convertía Hyrule. El cielo poco a poco se fue tornando como un ocaso y las nubes lo cubrían, a la vez que la lluvia empezó a caer y el castillo fue rodeado por más seres del Crepúsculo. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo que mis súbditos estarían sufriendo en este momento y yo ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Me entristecía ver que no sabían sobre su transformación, que vivían con un temor, incluso, mayor que el que sentí durante la invasión._

–Así que andáis aquí preocupada por vuestra gente... decidme, ¿Qué sentís estando en el Crepúsculo?– Susurró una voz, luego rió.

–¿Cómo os sentiríais vos?– Pregunté, dándome la vuelta. –¿Quién sois?–

–Mi nombre es Midna, un ser de las sombras. Ahora responded mi pregunta, que estoy en busca de alguien y tengo prisa.– Contestó de mala gana Midna.

–¿A quién buscáis?–

–Me queda claro que no me diréis vuestro estado de ánimo, eh. Que carácter para una princesa.– La twili rió de forma burlona. –No os preocupéis por presentaros, princesa Zelda.–

–Ah... al menos sabéis mi nombre... ¿De verdad os interesa saber cómo me siento?– Inquirí, viendo la lluvia caer.

Midna soltó un bostezó y se acercó a mi, por lo que pude ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre. –Si eso deseáis...–

–¿Qué otra cosa, aparte de tristeza y temor por la vida de mi pueblo, podría sentir? Si pensar en que sufren me lastima demasiado, no quiero saber que pasará si lo veo rogando por ayuda en persona.–

–... Deberíais de tranquilizaos un poco, ya encontraréis una manera de salvar a todos.– Me aconsejó, por un momento dejó su lado frío y juguetón para decirme eso. –... Creo que eso sería lo conveniente en vuestro caso.–

–Mmmmm... ¿Quién era...?–

–Zant, llamadlo tirano de las sombras, ése nombre le queda mejor.– Me interrumpió el ser sombrío.

–¿Por qué os portáis tan... así de pronto?– Pregunté.

–Me dais un poco de... me compadezco de voz.– Respondió Midna.

–Os lo agradezco...– Volví a ser interrumpida por mi acompañante.

–Aunque eso no quita que hayáis tenido la mayor parte de la culpa en esto.– La twili se escuchaba enojada, me miró con desprecio y luego desapareció entre las sombras. –"Y que hayáis arrastrado a más gente inocente."–

_Suspiré... solamente me quedaba esperar a que las cosas salieran bien, encerrada no podía hacer mucho. De pronto la Trifuerza de la sabiduría resplandeció en mi mano y la miré, pero ver esa bonita luz no me ayudó mucho a calmar mis sentimientos y a dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Midna._

–Las gotas no pararán... aún así, puedo sentir que la luz de la esperanza está cerca... y que las flores de la libertad volverán a crecer pronto.– Musité, sentándome, sin despegar la vista de mi mano, en la silla al lado de la ventana.

* * *

**_Eh, soy nueva escribiendo en este foro... por eso lamento si está mal, pero ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. La verdad disfruté de escribir esto, me transmitió un ambiente de paz que tanto necesito._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
